El arcoiris después de la lluvia
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Con todo lo que pasa en su vida, 'El arcoiris después de la lluvia', parece ser lo que mejor describe la situación de Chloe.


Beta por: nadie/no beta.

Trabajando con: eastwesthomeisbest como parte la celación de San Valentín del thedeckerstarnetwork 'ValenTeam'. Nuestros 'prompts' eran amanecer/anochecer y Lux/Casa de Lucifer, espero que les guste :D :D

* * *

Han sido dos semanas desde que Lucifer regreso del infierno. Dos semanas desde que apareció en esa playa otra vez después de cerrar las puertas. Desde que se las arregló para tomar un taxi de regreso a Lux, a la penthouse para ser exactos. Desde que encontró sus muebles cubiertos en sábanas blancas - aunque la última vez que estaba ahí, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre - como hace mucho tiempo. Desde que tomó una ducha, tomó un trago y manejo a la casa de la detective preguntándose todos los "que sí". Desde que la detective se lanzó hacia sus brazos sin creer a quién estaba viendo en la entrada de su casa. Desde que Maze y Trixie vieron la escena completa. Desde que la pequeña humana se unió a su mamá en el abrazo fuerte, mientras el demonio se quedó atrás y observó feliz con una sonrisa satisfecha. Desde que Chloe realmente le agradeció por haber regresado, justo a tiempo.

Cuando Lucifer regresó, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrar. No tenía un celular que siga funcionando, o carro, o su 'flask' con bebida en ella. Estaba contento que estaba usando ropas al menos, aunque esas no eran las mejores, y lo odiaba. En realidad no estaba contento de nada excepto de estar de vuelta. Decidió tomar un taxi, decirle al chofer a través de un trato que pagaría después de llegar a Lux. Hizo como prometió y cumplió el trato tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad de abrir su caja fuerte en la penthouse. Cuando Lucifer llegó donde la detective, muy nervioso y completamente inseguro de sí mismo - por primera vez en su larga vida - decidió tocar la puerta.

Chloe estaba por salir otra vez a la comisaría, y lo odiaba. Ella odiaba el hecho que el caso la estaba consumiendo, que su amiga demonio estaba en lo correcto, y posiblemente debería de pasarlo a alguien más. Mazikeen incluso ha sugerido de que debería ser ella rastreando estos "listos para torturar" humanos, como los ha descrito. Quería estar castigandolos por sus crímenes mientras aún estaban vivos, incluso cuando sabía que su estilo de castigo no está permitido aquí en la tierra. Estos criminales podrían ser añadidos a la peor sección abajo -ese lugar especial bien bien profundo en el infierno, donde incluso Lucifer hubiera estado de acuerdo en tenerlos allí. Eso es lo que estaba pasando cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Cuando Chloe abrió la puerta, no podía creer en sus ojos. Por sólo un momento sintió como si estaba soñando otra vez, ya que había estado hablando con un demonio sobre él. Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad -al menos para Chloe- ella, aparentemente sin nada de control, se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó como si no hubiese un mañana. Sólo tomó un par de segundos para la pequeña - o no _tan_ pequeña - humana conocida como Beatrice para también unirse a su madre y una de sus favoritas personas en el plano de existencia, el diablo, Lucifer Morningstar, en el abrazo.

Tomó un poco más para Chloe y Lucifer para finalmente dejar ir uno del otro y para Trixie decir "Buenas noches, gracias por venir"; y por Maze para decir "sólo ve, te están esperando, ¿verdad?" para tener al diablo escuchando a la detective explicar lo que definitivamente era el peor caso hasta ahora que se le haya dado. Después que Chloe le dijo los detalles del caso, Lucifer manejó de regreso a la comisaría. Él dijo algo entre las líneas como "los demonios allá abajo van a tener mucha diversión con estos" mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos por un momento. Ojos rojos que Chloe notó, pero no le afectaba.

Ellos por supuesto trabajaron en el caso juntos. Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Lucifer pensó que era extraño de que este bien movida. Pero luego Lucifer consideró el caso que le acaba de explicar Chloe, y puedo entender el porqué y cómo todos aún seguían trabajando. Dan y Ella estaban algo felices de tenerlo de vuelta, incluso cuando ellos estaban confundidos y un poco (o un montón, dependiendo a quien le preguntes) enojados del porqué y cuándo desapareció. Ahora, con él de vuelta tan repentinamente, se sentía para ellos como si hubiese sido traído por milagro de vuelta. Lucifer dijo que no ha sido uno, al menos no uno que él sepa. No estaba seguro si era parte de las acciones de su padre de una manera u otra, aunque lo dudaba.

Chloe explicó otra vez que las evidencias que ellos habían colectado no eran muchas. Los criminales -definitivamente más de uno- estaban matando en las más grotescas maneras posible mientras dejando casi no pista. La única pista que ellos parecían obtener hasta ahora era, los cuerpos obviamente muertos, o lo que quedaban de ellos, que estaban quemados después de matarlos. Los lugares donde los crímenes pasaban eran tan limpios en términos de pistas o evidencia que uno podría casi creer que no hubo ningún crimen realizado.

Era un caso que estaba comenzando a durar por mucho tiempo. Lucifer estaba de vuelta de torturar almas muertas, pero no le importaba encontrar a estas, quizás descubrir que es lo que desean más en este mundo y bueno, darles lo que ellos se merecen. Las siguientes dos semanas fueron bien intensas. Esas semanas fueron de tener que mirar a las masacres, porque ellos no podrían seguir llamándolo un simple caso de homicidio, a resolver otros casos. Otros casos que quizás eran relevantes, pero no tan relevantes para nadie en el equipo. Mazikeen intentó ayudar tanto como era posible, pero tristemente ella no estaba permitida o no se permitió a sí misma, ya que debería de estar enfocándose en otros casos, así como la detective se supone que debería de estar. El FBI se supone que debería de ser los únicos trabajando en ese caso.

Era imposible para Chloe Decker de tan sólo dejarlo, y Lucifer Morningstar sabía eso muy bien. Es por eso que ellos seguían trabajando en ello, manteniendo una copia secreta del archivo del caso. Cada vez que ellos tenían un minuto libre, en vez de disfrutar de sí mismos, ellos seguían trabajando en ello. Era bien certero que Chloe y Lucifer no iban a descansar hasta que esos criminales murieron. Ellos no se suponían que murieran, pero entonces pusieron la vida de la detective en peligro, significando que cierto diablo les tenga que enseñar que es lo que obtienen por hacer tal error estúpido. Los criminales espantados a muerte dispararon a Lucifer, lo que forzó a la detective de hacer la fatal decisión: les disparó de regreso sin lamentarlo. Los criminales fueron lastimados muy mal y murieron al final. Nadie se mete con el diablo y su detective.

Ahora, después que la tensión había desaparecido y los peores criminales que la detective Chloe Decker había enfrentado nunca en su vida habían muerto y por ello estaban fuera de su vida, ella se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor. Como el refran dice "El arcoiris después de la lluvia, la alegría se revelará después del dolor" y así es como Chloe se estaba sintiendo. Incluso Lucifer aprobó del resultado de ese encuentro y no podía quejarse de ello.

Aunque no todo ha sido fácil, Lucifer estaba de vuelta en el plano terrenal de existencia. Chloe estaba más feliz que nunca, incluso cuando ella casi no dormía por culpa de ese terrible caso. Sólo después que Lucifer regreso, era posible para Chloe de dormir otra vez tanto y tan largo como debería. No más pesadillas para la detective con todos los 'que sí' considerando esos criminales, especialmente si estos incluyen su hija, a ella misma o ambas. Trixie estaba bien en el colegio, había aceptado la verdad sobre Lucifer y, por supuesto, su mejor amiga Maze. Lucifer aprendió sobre ello tan pronto como regresó al plano terrenal y fue preguntado por ella si es que se va a quedar o si es que va a regresar al infierno. Lucifer sorprendió a todos diciendo que todo estaba arreglado y que se estaba quedando en la tierra.

Linda y Amenadiel estaban también muy felices que estaba de regreso, ellos estaban bien contentos de escuchar que Lucifer estaba finalmente obteniendo la felicidad que merecía. Ellos escucharon las noticias vía Maze. Maze había encontrado a Eva otra vez, y Eva también había encontrado su lugar en la tierra, sintiéndose completa en sus propias palabras; eso le daba al demonio mucha esperanza, que nunca pensó que era posible. Mucho ha pasado desde que Lucifer dijo "adiós" esa noche, pero ahora él no podría ser más feliz. Él estaba saliendo con Chloe oficialmente. Algo así, años atrás, no estaba seguro de que pudiese ser realidad o incluso una posibilidad. Él sabía que Chloe era su milagro, pero eso no es la única cosa que ella era. Ella es de verdad _muy_ especial, pero ella era suya y más y eso es lo que realmente importaba.

Ahora, con toda la miseria siendo levantada tras resolver ese terrible y horrible caso, finalizando con los criminales siendo asesinados. La detective y el diablo estaban de vuelta en la penthouse, bebidas en mano, felices de tan sólo estar ahí y disfrutar de la companía de cada uno. Su ángel estaba sentado con ella en uno de sus muy comodos asientos en el balcón. Ellos tenía el día libre, después de todo era el fin de semana; Dan tenía a Trixie por el momento. Lucifer Morningstar y Chloe Decker habían pasado la mayoría del día juntos, bueno, en realidad, todo el día. Ellos finalmente habían tenido una cita - una muy especial - que Lucifer (por supuesto) había planeado. Él no decidió ir con cena y opera, sabía está vez, que no es algo que Chloe hubiese querido hacer, quizás otro día, en otro momento, pero no ahora.

Ellos tuvieron una cena especial cocinada por él. Ellos bailaron a la música de los 90 que Lucifer hizo sonar en sus parlantes, y ellos incluso tocaron su pequeña perfecta canción en el piano. Pensándolo, el día juntos comenzó realmente muy temprano en la mañana cuando Lucifer fue a recoger la detective y la ayudó a cocinar un omelet para el desayuno. De ahí fueron a la playa, y simplemente caminaron a lo largo de esta. La línea costera era de verdad hermosa especialmente cuando se está manejando en el carro de Lucifer con la vista perfecta. Después de un rato caminado, Chloe fue la que invitó a su ángel a nadar por un rato, algo simplemente simple. Él acordó con gusto, ya que estaba preparado para ello, lo que sorprendió a Chloe extremadamente. Ellos se reían mientras tenían diversión en la playa, algo que estaba muy apreciado por ambos.

Más tarde, estaban de vuelta en su penthouse, que no era sorpresa, porque Lucifer estaba en la necesidad de un cambio de ropas, por supuesto. Chloe se rió y giró sus ojos a su increible pero único comportamiento, que lo hacía amarlo aún más, si eso era incluso posible. Chloe estaba preparada también, ella quería ir y relajarse en la playa y consideró la posibilidad de que quizás vayan a nadar, así que tenía ropas extras con ella. En la penthouse tomaron turnos duchandose, limpiándose completamente. Después se relajaron con el piano y de ahí bailaron a la música de los 90. Finalmente después de comer la cena -que Lucifer cocinó feliz- fueron al balcón con bebidas en sus manos, las cuales, obviamente, Lucifer terminó primero pero relleno. Se estaba haciendo tarde, se estaban sintiendo cansados, pero el atardecer era muy hermoso para dejarlo pasar. Ellos hicieron como cualquier otra pareja haría, y se sentaron juntos, abrazaron, y admiraron el sol hasta que desapareció. Incluso cuando no eran como otros, porque ellos eran no otro que el diablo y su precioso milagro, o la detective y su ángel.

El Fin  
:D :D


End file.
